1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella like sunshade. More particularly, it relates to a lightweight portable sunshade that can be moved around to various locations with relative ease.
2. Relevant Art
Sunshades are known in the art. Most sunshades, at least or the large variety, are relatively stationary, and require a heavy base to support the umbrella like cover or canopy that most of them conventionally use. Sunshades are used around pools, at the beach and elsewhere in tropical countries, in particular, to block out the rays of the sun during the heat of the day.
A typical sunshade comprises a large cover or canopy, supported by a frame consisting of movable struts or ribs, connected to a boom which can be tilted at various angles around a stationary support or pole. The pole is typically mounted in a heavy cement block at its lower end or base, so that in high winds the sunshade does not tip over and injure those who may be sitting under it. Thus, up until now, a large sunshade has been, out of necessity, more or less stationary.
There is a need, however, for large portable sunshades, which can be moved around with ease. Campers, and travel trailer owners, in particular, would like to have a sunshade which can be moved around, set up and torn down, without a lot of hassle. Camping in the desert is a popular pastime in the West, and sunshades are definitely useful in the desert where there is little if any shade.
It is an object of this invention to provide a lightweight portable sunshade, which can be folded up and moved around with a minimum of difficulty.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a sunshade that can be tilted and rotated at various angles, to block out the sun, and which does not require a large stationary base to support it.
Other objects of the invention will be realized by reference to the description below.
In accordance with the above objects and those that will be mentioned and will become apparent below, the portable sunshade in accordance with this invention comprises:
a mast structure extending in a generally vertical direction, means for attaching said mast structure at its lower end to a support structure,
a boom extending outwardly from said mast structure, having first and second ends, said first end being movably attached to said mast structure,
a hub assembly attached to said second end of said boom,
a plurality of elongated support ribs extending radially from said hub assembly, each of said support ribs having one end rotatably attached to said hub assembly,
a canopy positioned over said plurality of elongated support ribs and fastened thereto, said canopy having an opening in it corresponding to a predetermined position along said boom, and
a boom support strut pivotably attached at on end to the upper end of said mast structure,
and at the other end pivotably secured to said boom at a predetermined position along the length of it, the boom support strut extending through said opening in said canopy at the point where it is connected to said boom.
The present invention, in one embodiment, is a portable sunshade which comprises a base having a horizontally extending plate that a weight can to placed on to provide support for the upper portion of the sunshade, a mast extending vertically from the base, a movable boom extending outwardly from the mast connected to a hub at its outer end, support ribs radially extending from the hub situated at the outer end of the boom, a canopy overlying and connected to the support ribs, and a boom support strut extending from the top of the mast to the boom to provide support for the hub and ribs, and the canopy spanning the ribs.
In another embodiment, the sunshade of the invention is adapted to be used in connection with a utility rack or other extension which is conventionally found attached to the rear of a vehicle such as an SUV, a truck, or automobiles